Lettre du front
by lulu59
Summary: Une chanson, une personne loin de son amour! Deathfic


**Lettre du front**

Cela va faire un an que Steve est parti en mission. La Navy avait absolument besoin de lui, donc il fut obligé de partir en laissant derrière lui sa Ohana.

_Lieu Inconnu: _

Steve a réussi à se mettre à l'abri, il est entrain d'écrire une lettre à l'homme qui l'aime.

_Lettre du front,  
Ici les combats font rage,  
Déjà plus d'une année passée loin de toi  
Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois,  
Où j'ai relu tes lettres pour y retrouver ton soutien  
C'est dans ton sourire que je puise la force de me battre  
Jamais un hiver ne m'a paru aussi froid  
Un jour, je reviendrai_

Il plia la lettre et la donna au soldat qui se chargeait de ça. Il ferma les yeux pour revoir le visage de son amour. Il lui manquait énormément, ainsi que sa famille. Steve du repartir dehors tout en évitant les balles.  
_  
A Hawaii:_

Danny était chez lui enfin chez eux quand il aperçut la lettre de son amour sur la pile du courrier du matin. Il alla s'installer sur le bord de plage toujours pour la lire. Danny la déplia avec délicatesse.

_Je lis ta lettre, et des larmes coulent de mes yeux  
Des perles salées, roulent sur mes joues  
Le papier se froisse sous mes doigts,  
Déjà plus d'un an loin de toi  
À chacune des lettres du front,  
Je tremble, j'ai peur, j'ai froid,  
Je te revois, fier en uniforme  
Tu m'as promis de revenir, j'ai promis de te soutenir  
Tu puises la force de te battre, dans mes yeux et mon sourire._

Des larmes coulèrent sur celles laissaient par Steve. Danny imaginait très bien ce que son âme-sœur pouvait vivre. Dieu, comment il pouvait lui manquer. Personne ne pouvait lui dire où il était et cela l'énervait le plus. Il alla se coucher dans leur lit, les larmes aux yeux comme tout les soirs.

_Lieu Inconnu: _

Steve sentit qu'il allait bientôt mourir alors il décida d'écrire une dernière lettre à son aimé.

_Je t'écris cette énième lettre pour que tu comprennes que c'est la dernière  
Car derrière moi des tirs fusent me repousse en arrière  
La guerre n'a pas de barrière, j'l'ai appris hier  
Quand une balle s'est logée, dans mes artères, j'suis par terre  
J'vais partir, j't'embrasse toi, embrasses mes supporters, Mort, avec la manière, et le cœur d'un bulldozer.  
J'ai compris, qu'au casting de la mort, y'a pas que la misère  
Qui postule, j'emmène ton visage à titre posthume_

Il n'eut même pas le temps de la donner au soldat qu'une balle le traversa de plein fouet. Il tomba lourdement au sol, il vit une dernière fois le visage de son amour avant de pousser son dernier soupir.

_A Hawaii: _

Le téléphone de Danny sonna, cela le réveilla en sursaut. Il décrocha, et la il comprit que son amour était mort tout en protégeant son pays. Dès que l'appel fut terminé, Danny lança son portable contre le mur. Son portable explosa en mille morceaux comme son cœur.

_Loin de tes yeux, les miens ne voient plus rien,  
Mon cœur ne bat plus, sans le rythme du tien  
Reviens-moi, je t'en pris, les souvenirs de m'assaillent  
Pourquoi donner ta vie sur un champ de bataille ?  
Loin de tes yeux, les miens ne voient plus rien,  
Mon cœur ne bat plus, sans le rythme du tien  
Reviens-moi, je t'en pris, les souvenirs m'assaillent  
Tu as donné ta vie sur un champ de bataille._

Le corps de Steve fut rapatrié sur l'île, il fut enterré près de son père. Danny fut devant son cercueil, il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide maintenant que l'amour de sa vie n'est plus de ce monde. Il sait que sa famille le soutiendrait mais sa vie n'était plus pareil sans lui. Danny continua à vivre chez eux, il se levait comme un automate chaque matin en espérant que la vie alla l'emmener près de son amour. Danny mourut d'une balle perdu pendant une fusillade, les cousins le découvrirent le sourire aux lèvres. Ils supposèrent que la dernière chose qu'il avait vu le visage de son âme-sœur. Il fut enterré à côté de Steve comme il le voulait. Maintenant leur famille pleurèrent la perte de deux êtres chères, mais ils comprirent que Danny n'avait plus la joie de vivre depuis la mort de Steve mais au moins il ne s'était pas donné la mort volontairement.


End file.
